


Learning Curve

by LBibliophile



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo Fill, DUM-E is a disaster bot, DUM-E is born, Dum-E Appreciation Hebdomad 2020, Gen, MIT Era, Tony Stark Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: Tony never intended to create an AI as uniquely special as DUM-E, but he recognises it instantly when he does.For:Dum-E Appreciation Hebdomad 2020 - day 4: word dayTony Stark Bingo 2020 - 3096 - K5: [image of DUM-E]
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> **TSB fill details**  
>  Title of Piece: Learning Curve  
> Card Number: 3096  
> Collaborator: LBibliophile  
> Square Filled: K5: [picture of DUM-E]  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Tony Stark & DUM-E  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags/Warnings: DUM-E is a disaster bot  
> Word Count: 326  
> Summary:  
> Tony never intended to create an AI as uniquely special as DUM-E, but he recognises it instantly when he does.

He never meant to get attached.

It was just supposed to be an experiment; useful if successful, but mostly to prove that he could. He fully expected that within a few months of the grand reveal, he would have lost interest and broken it down again to repurpose the parts. After all, that’s all the robot is really, a bit of programming (half of it written while near-blackout drunk) in a bundle of spare parts.

Tony talked to the bot, of course, during coding, construction, testing. But he talks to all his projects; whenever something goes wrong, whenever something goes right, it doesn’t mean anything. In fact, as anyone can tell you, the real challenge is getting him to shut up.

But then he fully activated the AI.

It was a simple test: a verbal command to pick the red cube out of a pile of blocks, then carry it through some basic obstacles and place it in the matching slot.

Everything was going well… until the bot had almost reached the delivery point, and dropped the cube. Tony frowned – was something wrong with the claw pressure sensitivity? – and started to turn to check the code, but a movement drew his attention back to the bot. He hadn’t given any further instructions, so what…?

The claw tilted down towards the block on the ground, then back up towards him and rotated 30 degrees to the right.

In that moment, Tony realised three things:

  1. He’d never programmed that sequence of movements.
  2. A metal claw on a strut and base shouldn’t be able to so perfectly convey such adorable puzzlement.
  3. His experiment had just gotten a whole heap more interesting.



Tony grins at the bot, whose very failure is a sign of greater and unexpected success.

“You are such a dummy.”

The newly-dubbed DUM-E places the block in the slot, then turns back to face Tony. And his claw opens in what is most decidedly a returning grin.


End file.
